Never
by bitchy brunette
Summary: B/A Sap warning in the form of a song fic. See how easily Joss could fix his mistake?


Title: Never   
Summary: Songfic! B/A sap, as usual. I heard this song, and I was freaking out, because it does   
really make sense, huh? Even if it doesn't, hopefully, I can incorporate it.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. The song is "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7.   
Archive: Want it?  
Comments: kimmie@quincymail.com  
  
  
  
  
Everybody's got something  
They just had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back, Oh wondering  
How it could be now, Oh might have been  
Oh this I know  
But I still can't find ways to let you go  
  
Angel was brooding. He had been going through some old papers when he found them:   
a book of his drawings, nearly all of them of her. He sighed, and tried to throw them away, but   
something stopped him. He opened the folder, sifting through them. Cordelia popped in, smiling   
brightly. "Uh, are you in that mood again? You know, the one where you are all depressed and   
mopey, and yell at your loyal employees?"   
"Something like that." Angel muttered. "Come here and look at this." Cordelia hesitated   
for a moment, but walked over to the desk.   
"Oh, they're beautiful. They look just like her." Cordelia examined one of the drawings,   
almost able to picture Buffy actually there.  
"That's the problem. I don't know whether to throw them away because that's over,   
probably for good, or to keep them. What would that get me?" Angel shook his head, smiling   
briefly at a better drawing.   
"I have an idea." Cordelia smiled, and whispered something into Angel's ear.  
"I don't know. Buffy said in pretty exact terms to never speak with her again."   
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Buffy flopped down on her bed, flipping through the mail. "Junk, junk, ooh, Seventeen's   
here, junk, junk, hmm. What's this?" Buffy examined the thick paper envelope.   
The address was from LA, and Buffy quickly smothered any hope that it was from a   
vampire or company. She tore open the envelope, and the other envelopes, even the magazine   
fell to the floor. Tears dripped down her face slowly as she looked at the drawing. She turned it   
over, and found nothing. Inside the envelope was a short note.   
  
'I miss you. Can we talk? –Angel'  
  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back, Oh wondering  
How it should be now, Oh might have been  
Oh this I know  
But still I cannot find ways to let you go  
  
Angel sat by the phone. Cordelia watched him in amazement, and whispered to Wesley,   
"I thought only girls did that, but he's been there all day. If she doesn't call, I'll never forgive   
her." Wesley shushed her, and they continued to watch him.   
The phone rang, and Angel looked up at them. "What if it isn't her?" Cordelia glared at   
him, and picked up the phone.   
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. Can I help you?" Cordy knew who it was by   
the sound of her sniffles.   
"Can I talk to Angel, Cordy?" Cordelia signaled Angel to pick up the phone.   
"Yeah. Just a sec." Angel lifted the receiver.   
"Buffy?" Angel listened to her cry, and felt terrible for being the cause.  
"Angel. What did you want to talk about? Abandonment issues? I've become a regular   
expert at that type, so why not? How about overbearing creature-of-the-night boyfriends that   
leave their girlfriends because it's 'better that way'? Oh no, we have to talk about this one: How   
depressing it all is, because the abandoned girlfriend can't help but wish things were like they   
used to be? I guess you can pick."   
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, Say you will,  
You know you will, oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how hard I try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no  
  
"I don't want it to be like that. I want to be there for you, just not as-"  
"As what? You want to be here for me, yet you're in another town just to be away from   
me. you want things to be good, but you won't tell me where I stand, or anything even remotely   
about us. How can things be good like this?"  
"I thought we both needed space."   
"Right, but only because every time we're in the same room, Angelus rears his ugly head   
soon after. I want to wait, but you won't let me, and when I move on, you don't want to talk to   
me. Now I'm single, so you'd better get explaining."   
"If I asked you to wait I'd be selfish and-"  
"Asking me to wait would be the best thing, can't you see that? Telling me to move on   
means you don't care about me anymore. So what is it? Do you love me, or don't you? I promise   
I will leave you alone if you just say the words."   
  
I never had a dream come true   
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
"I love you. I never stopped, it just wasn't right. It still isn't-"  
"How could it be wrong? Love isn't wrong, you big dork! It doesn't matter what you are,   
or what I am. How can you think that that is even an issue?"   
"I just don't want to see you get hurt."   
"It hurt me more than anything ever could to have you walk away, Angel. You have   
some serious making up to do." Buffy feigned anger, as her tears melted away into a smile.  
Angel smiled himself, and laughed quietly. "I think there can be time for apologies."   
"Because," Buffy continued, "We have the rest of that forever you promised me, right?"   
"Right." Buffy twirled the cord around her finger as she bit her lip.   
"Well, I know how you can start."   
"How?"  
"Come visit me." Angel thought for a moment.  
"Buffy-"  
"Don't you dare 'Buffy,' me. You want to make it up, than come to Sunnydale. For a day,   
for an hour, forever, I don't care, just come. I promise not to jump you if you say yes right now   
and don't make me beg anymore."   
"All right. I'll be there tomorrow night." Buffy's squeal of delight made him hold the   
phone away.   
"Goodie! You'd better bring me lots of presents, mister. And I am so expecting a relaxing   
day, so don't even think of bringing work with you. We'll have a picnic! It'll be great, just us and   
the moon, and all the tombstones, of course, because I'll have to pretend I'm doing work and not   
slacking off, but that isn't anything new. Then we can-" Angel smiled and got comfortable.   
He'd missed her, and her rambles made him happy, to just hear her, and be the source   
of her joy, as selfish as it was. Angel laughed, half at her eccentric plans, the other half just glad   
he was going to see her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
